


Green Light

by afteriwake



Series: Melodrama [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Elementary (TV), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Murder in Suburbia (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused Anthea, Anthea Thinking, Cocky Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Inspired by Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Anthea (Sherlock), Pre-Season/Series 01, Questions, Rating May Change, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A collection of stories inspired by the lyrics to Lorde's song "Green Light"





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/gifts).



> I'm trying a new thing with this to celebrate my 1,500th fic on AO3 (even though I hit the milestone a while ago). There will be thirteen "story collections," one for each song on the album, and will bear the name of the song. Then each chapter will be an individual story inspired by a lyric from the song, and the chapters will be in order the lyrics appear in the song.

“Do you have any questions?”

She held her compact in front of her, reapplying her lipstick. This all had a rather bit of a thrill to it, kidnapping Sherlock without his brother’s knowledge. Using one of the cars Mycroft favoured was even better for it all. Because she and Sherlock needed to have a Talk, one with the capital T implied.

She had secrets.

She needed to keep them.

And she _didn’t_ need the nosy little brother of her superior trying to ferret them out.

“How many do I get?” he asked, lounging in the seat next to her, almost completely absorbed in his texting with his thumbs flying across his mobile.

“Three.”

“And how many facts can I state?”

“None,” she said, giving just the slightest purse of her lips in a smile. If he felt he knew facts...well, then maybe she wasn’t doing her job well enough.

“Oooh,” he said, the phone sliding out of his grip into his coat pocket in one smooth, fluid motion. She had the feeling everything Sherlock did was smooth and fluid. His brother, as charismatic as he could be, and he _could_ be charismatic when he chose, was not suave. Suaveness seemed to envelop his younger brother.

That made her wonder what the middle sister got in the bargain of genetics.

But that was another secret for her to keep, now, wasn’t it?

“What if I have facts?” he asked, angling his body towards her. He did have an aesthetically pleasing body and a chill-inducing voice, in a good way but? He was an arrogant arse and frankly needed to grow up quite a bit before she’d consider him an acquaintance, much less suitable for anything more.

“You think you do,” she said, giving her lipstick one last swipe onto her lower lip before pursing her lips just slightly and lowering the lipstick to put the cap on. “I’ll neither confirm or deny if you spout anything you think you know, but it will cost you a question.”

She could feel his gaze on her. “What was your course of study in university?”

“Literature,” she said.

“Your year of graduation?”

“2006.”

“Your dog’s name?”

She allowed him the faintest of smiles. She took good care to keep any signs she owned a dog off her clothing. Really, Sherlock was quite astute. “Lilith.”

Sherlock nodded, then leaned forward and rapped on the window dividing them from the driver. The driver pulled over and Sherlock opened the door, but after a moment hung his head down into the space by the open door. “Three more next time?”

"That’s four, Sherlock,” she said, and he winked at her before shutting the door. The car pulled away and she pulled out her own phone.

Two next time, she supposed...


End file.
